Roxanne
by birclock
Summary: “Entregar-te-ia meu coração, sob uma combinação de mel e alecrim, tomates enfeitando a borda de uma bandeja de ouro se quisesse.”
1. Carta 1

Roxanne

"_Entregar-te-ia meu coração, sob uma combinação de mel e alecrim, tomates enfeitando a borda de uma bandeja de ouro se quisesse. Entregar-te-ia, agora mesmo, se prometesse dar cabo da refeição por completo após o desfecho desagradável da tua tola brincadeira de Romeu."_

Carta 1#

12 de Maio.

Querido estranho,

Escrevo-lhe pela incerteza de que chegarão estas palavras à tuas suaves e límpidas mãos. Escrevo-lhe por não querer que percam-se aos ventos tais palavras vazias. Escrevo-lhe por egoísmo. Escrevo-lhe, simplesmente.

Que fazes agora? Ainda é cedo. Às manhãs, deixo-me estar frente ao espelho. Deixo com que meus olhos vaguem pela face que os sustenta, encarem a tez que o cobre, mostrando-se pálida e cada vez mais deteriorada. Deixo que encontrem a extensão do corpo desnutrido que põe-se em pé, nu, cansado. Faltam-lhe muitas coisas. Faltam-me bochechas, seios e talvez até mesmo um quadril. Mas além de todas estas e talvez ocupando-se de posto mais considerável, falta-me uma alma. E esta pouca que me resta, encarrego-me de retalhar e mascarar em uma caligrafia fina, sobre um papel caro, respingado por gotículas quase imperceptíveis de algum vinho conservado, que obrigo-me a tomar sozinha.

Talvez haja em mim uma necessidade egoísta de manter relacionamentos com outros de minha mesma subespécie. Talvez tenha aprendido com os anos. Durante todo este tempo, no entanto, estive no topo suficientemente o bastante para que aprendesse a odiá-los. Se há esta necessidade, não posso afirmá-lo convictamente, no entanto, o faço quanto ao asco que gerou-se neste meio tempo que vivi confinada.

Seres humanos são de fato criaturas deveras curiosas. Talvez merecessem um posto de observação ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas falta, por infortúnio, neste planeta algum outro ser menos egoísta provido de racionalidade para que realizasse com êxito tal tarefa.

Talvez eu simplesmente disserte sobre isso por faltar-me alguém que me faça sentir algo. É inútil. Depois de vários relacionamentos frustrados, talvez eu tenha finalmente realizado que, como já diriam nas aulas de Ciências que eu nunca compareci, _"Dois corpos não podem ocupar um mesmo espaço"_. Em certos casos, emocionalmente falando, só pode-se dedicar a uma pessoa, mesmo que pútrida e ignorantemente. Decidi por dedicar-me ao meu próprio ego doentio e masoquista.

Mas estamos aqui, ao que estimo-te. Entregar-te-ia meu coração, sob uma combinação de mel e alecrim, tomates enfeitando a borda de uma bandeja de ouro se quisesse. Entregar-te-ia, agora mesmo, se prometesse dar cabo da refeição por completo após o desfecho desagradável da tua tola brincadeira de Romeu. Não há função alguma para este obsoleto órgão senão palpitar o sangue, que por sua vez, só se é usado para manchar o gume afiado da faca que o invade. Dói. Mas é uma dor suportável. Como as dores que as crianças sentem ao cair na grama do jardim durante um jogo divertido: Logo se esquecesse.

Provavelmente não compreendes. Se vale como explicação: Estou no meu limite. Não existem mais recomeços. Não existe mais nada. É como uma grande quantidade de veneno que tem se espalhado pelo meu sangue durante um longo período, impondo tua presença. Não há mais escapatória, não há a regra dos três segundos, não há como puxá-lo para fora. Só há agora o doce veneno – quase tão doce como uma alma – e a oportunidade de degustá-lo até que encontre teu coração palpitante, e então não haja mais sangue algum para bombardear.

Saberia do que estou falando, se acordasse todas as manhãs e, ao invés de sentar-se com tua esposa, café posto na mesa, panquecas saborosas e um beijo de bom dia, abrisse as cortinas repugnantes do seu apartamento mal-cuidado e visse que não há sol para que nasça. Talvez tu tenhas uma pessoa. Talvez tenhas uma razão para levantar-se da cama cantarolando doces melodias, talvez tenha um objetivo. Eu não o tenho. Não tenho mais nada, nem mesmo o dinheiro, tampouco o prazer de andar as ruas sob a luz do luar para consegui-lo. As memórias vêm-me a cabeça em uma grande confusão torturante. Devia ter-me esquecido, com o tempo. Mas talvez o tempo seja apenas uma maldita conspiração metafórica que fere-me tal qual o aço faz ao contato com a pele. Talvez eu mereça. Talvez você também mereça.

Há tempos parei de confiar na humanidade. Tal qual a confiança em mim mesma sendo depositada ralo abaixo sob lágrimas de indiferença. Não sinto embaraço algum em admitir que chorei. E não pelo tapa que manchou-me a face, não pelas palavras cuspidas sobre mim desconsideravelmente, não pelo sexo que feria-me. Eu senti a dor de todas as pessoas que me cercavam, e carreguei o seu fardo durante muito tempo. Tempo o suficiente para que me esquecesse. Tempo o suficiente para que tornasse-me experiente, que levasse os fatos como rotina. Sob a máscara1 que cobria-nos os olhos, escondiam-se lamúrias carregadas de sangue.

Mas sobrevivemos, até tornarmo-nos indiferentes o bastante para transformar "prazer" em "profissão". Sobreviver não é sinônimo de continuarmos cheias de vida. Éramos então como pobres zumbis, cujo forçavam as pernas à levá-las aonde quer que fosse. Antigamente, existíamos às manhãs. Existíamos enquanto houvesse sol, e o seguíamos fielmente até a beira da praia, fazendo apreciar o movimento das ondas sobre pedra qualquer. Depois, não existíamos mais. Eu não existia até que o relógio vagarosamente movesse teu ponteiro para o algarismo "onze", e então surgisse "Roxanne", dentro do teu vestido vermelho e olhos maquilados.

Talvez eu ainda espere por Roxanne – Talvez.

Despeço-me cortesmente, e ansiarei notícias tuas.

Atenciosamente,

_Roxanne._

1 Máscara aqui com o significado de "maquiagem". Máscara para os olhos. O popular "rímel", se meu Word aceitasse esta palavra e grafasse-a corretamente.


	2. Carta 2

Carta 2#

14 de Maio.

Querido Estranho,

Estou morrendo.

Morrendo, todas as vezes que os meus pés guiam-me, quase que automaticamente, pelo tão conhecido e tortuoso caminho até o banheiro ou o armário de remédios. Morrendo, todas as vezes que falho – acreditando tolamente vencer – ao enfiar garganta a baixo todas aquelas cápsulas e pílulas impecavelmente organizadas. Morrendo, ao admirar no espelho o reflexo vazio que faz-se, levando a minha fisionomia e cicatrizes, mas não podendo ser eu.

E então, deito-me sobre o acolchoado, e deixo com que a minha mente vague pelos mais inesperados caminhos, ouvindo a voz que grita-me silenciosamente palavras conhecidas, e detalha, como pontas de facas afiadas atravessando-me o corpo, o meu fracasso.

Estive pensando em ti. Em como deves sair, todas as noites, após beijar a face da tua esposa e colocar tua filha para dormir, inventando uma desculpa que, na maioria das vezes, envolveria a tua rotina de trabalho. Em como deves caminhar, denso, tentando fazer-se por despercebido, pelas ruas de pedra quase vazias, sabendo exatamente o seu destino. Em como deves ofegar, gritar, desfrutar do ato de prazer provavelmente fingido pela tua acompanhante, e depois de atingir teu ápice, retirar da carteira com a foto de tua criança uma quantidade de dinheiro sujo, e deixar-se ir, deixando ao relento aquela pobre garota que teve tua infância roubada, gabando-se do pagamento recebido e sentindo teu coração despedaçar. Mesmo que ainda não tenha consciência disso.

Estou morrendo, estranho, ao ouvir os risos daquelas garotas, e saber que, dentro de alguns anos, estes mesmos risos estarão sendo apagados e substituídos por um cosmético de segunda mão qualquer.

Todos nós iremos morrer. Mas tu sentirás o gosto amargo do chocolate descendo-lhe agradavelmente até o estômago, sentirás o calor da mão de tua esposa envolver a tua, ouvirás os soluços das tuas filhas, que lamentam a partida do pai, e ouvirá também o riso da mais nova, que desconhece o fato. Terá um leito asseado, e um par de médicos que hão de se encarregar de que até o momento de seu último suspiro seja-lhe agradável, e terá lágrimas em tua lápide, quando o ato estiver terminado. Tu desfrutarás do doce sentimento do amor, e hão de sentir de ti saudades quando sentarem à mesa, em um domingo, e se lembrarem de como tu costumas acompanhá-los, e das piadas engraçadas que por muitas vezes contara. Tu terás tudo isto. Eu não.

Espero que reconheças, antes que o tempo seja mal contigo também, e tire-lhe tudo. Coisas como estas acontecem, acredite, nos mais inoportunos momentos.

Ainda viva,

_Roxanne._


	3. Carta 3 – Sorrisos e Cigarros

Carta 3#

(Ainda em) 14 de Maio.

Querido Estranho,

Sorrisos, cigarros e café. Dói-me assumir que ainda me lembro das tardes perdidas no fundo daquele apartamento imundo, enquanto arranjávamo-nos meio aos lençóis jamais arrumados, trocávamos palavras e confidenciávamos memórias. Meu nome (real), sendo articulado pelo vão dos teus lábios cobertos de carmim, e as promessas sussurradas aos ventos, sob as estrelas, nas noites que passávamos juntas.

Ainda lembro-me dos teus traços femininos, da tua feição infantil quando confidenciava-lhe o afeto que tinha por ela. Das tuas curvas fazendo-se presente no reflexo do espelho, formadas por luz e sombra diante dos meus olhos, e fazendo-me desejá-la mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Lembro-me de quando falava-me pelos olhos, e gritava-me tuas angustias sem ao menos dizer uma palavra. E recordo-me perfeitamente bem da tua tristeza reprimida quando deixava-a no meio da noite e vestia-me n'aquelas roupas vermelhas – quase tão vermelhas quanto teus lábios.

Querido Estranho, talvez este tenha sido o mais proveitoso de todos os outros relacionamentos – curtos e frustrados – que tive o desprazer de envolver-me. E talvez seja esta, doce e eterna criança (mesmo aos teus vinte-e-poucos anos), um dos únicos seres humanos adoráveis que a Terra tenha conhecido em quase seis bilhões de anos.

Deixei com que fosse, antes que pergunte-me, e não havia um exato motivo para isso. A razão gritava-me que este era o caminho certo a seguir, contrariando os desejos do coração, que dizia que deveria deixá-la ficar. No final das contas, razão e coração trabalham em equipe, mesmo que inconscientemente, não importando o quão contraditório isto soe aos ouvidos dos clichês.

Querido Estranho, se continuares vivo até o final destas cartas, peço para que não procure-me, pois o resultado desta ação não seria agradável aos olhos humanos que com certeza tens. No entanto, se depois desta, fores bem-aventurado e partires, deixo com que assombre-me os sonhos, que, por sua vez, são vazios e obscuros o suficiente para precisarem de alguém.

Confesso-lhe com certo pesar: Ainda sinto, durante minhas noites não-dormidas, que uma fração consideravelmente pequena e encantadora de Roxanne continua a esconder-se sob esta pele destruída. Anseia por sair, e odeia-me por trancá-la sob sete chaves dentro de um coração congelado. Confesso-lhe que ainda calo-me e curvo-me a teus desejos por certas madrugadas, quando Roxanne percorre meu corpo, e leva-me a cometer com ela os pecados pela igreja proibidos.

Deus. Se existires, tira de mim este fardo que carrego. Sensual e luxurioso, fazendo-se quente por entre as minhas pernas, envolvido em ofegos e toques íntimo–pessoais.

Onde estariam os homens, as mulheres, as faces estranhas, as notas de cem francos e os diamantes (os melhores amigos das mulheres) que costumavam vagar pelas ruas parienses sob sorrisos e cigarros? Talvez esta Paris tenha tornado-se uma grande armadilha arquitetada para os infiéis que deixam tuas esposas em casa, como tu provavelmente fazes.

Talvez esta Paris nunca tenha valido nada, nem mesmo a mixaria cobrada pelos cartões-postais que as esposas americanas da alta-sociedade costumavam enviar deslumbradas aos teus maridos infelizes, que decerto traíam-nas com qualquer prostituta de um bordel caro entre a quarta e quinta avenidas.

Deus. Se existires leve contigo esta Roxanne, que insiste em dar vida a memórias não-requisitadas e já há muito deixadas para trás. Leve contigo esta que cede, cegamente, aos desejos provocados pela imagem da tua doce sedutora de lábios vermelhos.

Permito-me caminhar pelas ruas, desfrutando da sensação de reconhecer em cada avenida, praça, paredes e postes, em cada ladrinho de cada rua, em cada sorriso forçado em uma forma educada de dizer-se bom dia, e em cada mísero e repugnante lugar um fragmento deteriorado da minha alma.

Querido estranho, talvez eles não se lembrem de mim, mas Roxanne ainda lembra-se de cada uma daquelas faces, corpos e mãos e os toques carinhosos por elas provocados.

Encaramo-nos, frente a frente, e falham-me os joelhos mais uma vez.

Incerta, subscrevo-me,

_Roxanne._


End file.
